


Day 6: Mommy

by CasualCazz



Series: Kinktober 2018 [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Lactation, M/M, Mommy Kink, Sanscest - Freeform, Smut, Underfell Sans (Undertale), handjobs, kustard - Freeform, mommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualCazz/pseuds/CasualCazz
Summary: Tired and exhausted from life, Red goes to Sans to help him feel young again.





	Day 6: Mommy

**Author's Note:**

> The original prompt was a daddy kink, but I didn't want to write that, so I switched it to Mommy instead. i'm a big gay.

Red sighed as he tossed his jacket on the ground as soon as he entered his home. Bones aching and a fatigue weighing on his shoulders, he flopped on the worn out green couch, curling up into the cushions. He wanted to scream about his uptight boss and the mountains of paperwork that he didn’t care about sitting on his desk. Red only took this job because he thought he relaxing in front of a computer all day was going to be easy, but boy was he wrong. His back ached, and even at his young age, he felt like he was already 60. With his eyes closed, he felt a soft, boney hand caress his skull and he leaned into the touch, whining for some affection. Sans chuckled and tapped on his lover’s head, motioning him to move over so he could sit down too. As Sans sank into the couch, Red laid himself on his lap, and buried his face into his soft ecto-chest, squeezing the firm chest to his pleasure. Sans chuckled and leaned forward, allowing his soft pillows to rest on his lover’s face.

“long day today?” he asked, caressing Red’s skull.

He only nodded.

Sans frowned, his bone brows furrowing, “have you thought about quitting? you’re clearly miserable there,”

Red only sighed, and rolled away for from fresh air, “it pays well, and we need the money,”

“you can find a different job,” Sans said, “it’s not worth it to see you come home like this,”

Red groaned and buried himself into Sans’s flesh once more, shutting down the topic. Sans smiled sympathetically and lifted up his shirt, allowing his braless tits to bounce freely. His lover gleefully groped the smooth magic, and ran his thumb over his perky nipples, sending a small shiver down Sans’s spine. Red trailed deep kisses along one of his breasts, and sank his teeth into the marshmallow softness, leaving a trail of dark marks behind.

“well, i guess for now, let mommy take care of you,” Sans purred and guided a nipple toward Red’s mouth.

Red enthusiasitcally suckled on the thick teat, melting into the warm, comforting pleasure of the sweet cream flowing into his mouth. He could feel his body rejuvenize with energy, as Sans’s magic coursed through his soul and flooded in his bones, like he was being caressed in a long embrace. His magic flowed downwards, and his erection tented up his pants. Sans moaned at the sensation, his own clit tingling as the milk past through him, and being pumped dry always left him slick with arousal. But that would have to wait. He glanced over at Red’s hard dick pressing up against confining fabric and giggled.

“looks like i’m not the only one that needs to be milked.”

Sans unzipped his lover’s pants, and the hard on immediately sprung forth, presenting itself with all its thick glory. It twitched at the sudden cold air, precum leaking deliciously at the tip. Red continued to suckle, but groaned as soon as Sans wrapped his hand around it, his palm pressing firmly against the length. Sans expertly worked his lover’s shaft as he pumped the cock slowly and twisted his wrists in motion so Red could feel every inch of his fingers. He ran a thumb continuously over the head, and as he felt the shaft thicken, Sans quickened his pace. Red let go of the nipple, and panted hard, but still caught the drips in his mouth. He moaned and arched his back, panting hard with cute little whines. Sans mewed as Red’s hot breath brushed past his sensitive nipple, and his hips instinctively thrust forward, but he kept focus on the task at hand (heh.)

“f-fuck!” Red yelled as he reached his edge, only a push away from oblivion.

“language,” Sans scolded.

“ah-! i’m sorry, mommy! m-may i cum,pl-EASE!” his lover gasped and bit his tongue, straining to hold himself back until he had permission.

Sans smiled endearingly, “yes, you may. cum for me, babyboy.”

“AH! MOMMY! MOMMY!” Red clenched his fists and grinded his teeth as his hot release erupted out of him and spilled all over Sans’s hands, and his own shorts.

His body shook tremendously as he came down from his thunderous euphoria and he flipped to his side, snuggling deep into Sans’s chest. He laid there for a second, calming down as Sans stroked his skull and hummed melodiously. Once his strength returned, Red sat up and stretched, with a big grin on his face.

“did you enjoy yourself?” Sans asked.

“very,”

“good,” Sans smirked slyly and swiftly straddled Red’s lap, “then it’s time you show mommy your appreciation,”


End file.
